


Home

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Family, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: The unrealistic Klance ending we deserve.





	Home

"So, I guess this goodbye..."  
  
Lance's words leave him frozen- it is, isn't it? The war is over, they've saved the world and they can finally go home. But Keith's home is...  
  
"I guess it is,"   
  
With the team? On his own? He doesn't know anymore. But nonetheless, Keith turns around and begins to walk away, a plan in his head to go to the shack and see what's left, maybe stay there for a while. But a part of him feels like it's breaking, like a fresh wound has been cut into the very depths of his soul. He realizes then that his home is with Voltron, and not only that, but with _Lance_ , his best friend, the man who's saved his life countless times and Keith his. He can't suddenly feels as if he can't possibly bring himself to leave. He turns around.  
  
"Lance!" He calls, and said boy turns around and looks at him. For a single moment, there is silence, as if the whole world is standing still just for them. Then, time starts again, and Keith is running, tears streaming down his face as Lance runs toward him as well, the rest of the team standing still behind him, watching the scene unfold.  
  
Keith jumps into Lance's arms, wrapping himself around the taller boy as if he is a lifeline. Lance holds onto him for dear life, the grip on the back of Keith's jacket making his knuckles go white. The pull back enough to look at each other for a second, before they both surge forward for a bruising kiss. The rest of the team runs up and surrounds the two boys in a group hug, Kosmo wagging his tail as he tries to join in.  
  
Together, they make a _home_.


End file.
